Sonny With A Suite Chance Of Wizards On Deck LA
by MidnightStar.xo
Summary: The So Random Gang and Chad go to seven seas high school with Suite Life on Deck and others. Sonny and Chad get together but they have to keep it a secret from her friends. Story  better. Rated T.
1. Sonny, Will You Go Out With Me?

**Disclaimer - All characters belong to Disney. Except Chad, he's mine! Only joking, I own nothing. :(  
Rating – T  
AU - Yet another new story. Anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter :)  
This is a crossover, but it mostly focuses on SWAC. There is SWAC (Obviously), Suite Life on Deck, Wizards Of Waverly Place and Jonas L.A  
All the other people are on the boat already and the people out of Suite Life on Deck have different rooms and different roommates.**

Sonny With A Suite Chance of Wizards on Deck L.A

Sonny's P.O.V

'I can't wait for the school!' Zora shouted happily. I laughed. Yes, she would like the fact that we were going on a cruise, to school. Oh joy. 'Ohmigosh! I can't believe we're going on a cruise! I can't wait to see the view!' I screamed to Tawni. 'I know. I can't wait to see the view either! Well, the view of the hot boys anyway!' She replied happily as she applied her make-up, I already could see a hot boy. I laughed, 'How do you do that?' I asked her. 'What? Put make-up on while the coach is moving?' She said back as she slapped on another layer of coco moco coco. I nodded, 'Year's of practice Sweetie, years of practice.' She said. 'Whooo!' I heard Grady shout which made Tawni jump a little. 'What you all happy about Grady?' I shouted to him cheerfully. 'I just beat Nico at eye spy. Again.' He said proudly. 'Ugh, eye spy is a game for children aged 3 to 7.' Chad said horrified. 'Oh Chad, let it go. We are coming here to have a good time, not to argue. So sshh.' I moaned to him. 'Fine.' He retorted. 'Fine.' I replied. 'Good!' 'Good!' I laughed at our argument, 'So are we good?' I asked, 'Oh we're sooo good.' He said back with a smile and I smiled back happily. 'Ew, stop flirting you two.' Nico said to us with a disgusted look on his face. My mouth dropped open and Chad narrowed his eyes at him. 'Close your mouth sweetie. It's not attractive.' Tawni said as she smirked. I quickly snapped my mouth closed and glanced at Chad to see he was looking at me, so I hurriedly turned my gaze somewhere else. Tawni laughed at something, 'What?' I asked her. 'Chad's still staring at you.' She said as she chuckled. I looked at him and he must have heard Tawni because he swiftly looked at the ceiling above him. I smiled to myself. 'He likes you so much Sonny. And I'm pretty sure you like him too.' She whispered smugly. 'Bu- I- No- Oh be quiet Tawn.' I said to her. Tawni smirked at me, 'See, you aren't denying it.' She said, 'Sonny loves Ch-' She started to shout but I clamped my hand over her mouth. I looked around and saw everyone staring at us curiously. Including Chad. I laughed nervously and removed my hand. I gave Tawni a hard glare, 'Ha, just kidding. Sonny loves chocolate.' Tawni said to them unconvincingly. When everybody had turned away I looked at Tawni, 'You have horrible taste in men Sonny. Now I know why you're old boyfriend dumped you back in Wisconsin.' She joked lightly.

Unfortunately that was a touchy subject for me so I took her comment to heart, 'Thanks Tawni.' I said as I got up out of my seat and went to sit on my own in front of Chad. 'Sonny, I didn't mean it like that.' Tawni shouted as I sat down. I didn't care what she had meant it like; she had still hurt my feelings. I heard Chad un-buckle his seat belt and come to sit beside me. 'You do know you're supposed to stay sat down don't you kids.' Marshall shouted from the front of the coach. 'Yeah, sorry Marshall.' I said, my voice cracking a little. 'You okay?' Chad asked in a concerned voice as he sat next to me and fastened his belt. 'Yeah.' I said, but I shook my head at the same time. I laughed at myself as a tear dropped down my cheek. I wiped it away hastily and looked away from Chad just in case any more of the traitor tears decided to fall. He turned my face towards him, 'What's wrong?' He asked me. 'It's just something Tawni said. I'll be okay.' I said, flashing an unconvincing smile. Chad knew to not push it, 'Okay, but if you ever need to talk, remember I'm always here.' He said, laying a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him, 'That's sweet, thank you Chad.' I said to him. 'Hey, I have my moments.' He said as he leant his head back onto his chair and plugged his earphones in. I also leant against my seat and closed my eyes.

Chad's P.O.V

'Hey, I have my moments.' I said to Sonny in a friendly voice then put my head on the seat and plugged in my earphones. I'd never told anyone this but I was secretly a Jonas Brothers fan. If anybody found out, my reputation would be ruined. I listened to 'Love Bug' on full blast and smiled when I thought about Sonny. My luck was high today because her eyes closed and she leaned her head on my shoulder but I resisted the temptation to stroke her hair. What was she doing to me! I didn't stroke girl's hair or smile when I thought about them. I thought that was what people who were falling in love did... I was Chad Dylan Cooper, and I was not falling in love! Okay...maybe a little bit. Cringe worthy or what! Great, now I sound like a little sappy girl! I shook the thoughts out of my head and tried to listen to the manly words. 'Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment. I never thought that I'd get hit with this love bug again!' Yeah, really manly! Typical, exactly the way I felt! The coach hit a bump and Sonny's eyes suddenly fluttered open and a confused look crossed her face then she looked up to me with an embarrassed look on her face, 'Sorry.' She mumbled with a red face as she sat up in her seat. I smiled reassuringly, 'It's okay. I didn't mind.' I said. She returned the smile and sighed. 'You okay?' I asked. 'Yeah, I just had an amazing dream.' She said as her face went even redder. I frowned in confusion at her nervous expression. 'Doesn't matter.' She said, obviously understanding my expression.

I laughed, 'Okay then.' 'So what you listening to?' She said and quickly looked at my iPod screen. It was my turn to be embarrassed as her facial expressions were amused, 'Jonas Brothers. Really Chad really?' She said, using my own line against me. I opened my mouth to disagree, but I decided not to, 'Yeah.' I sighed in a defiant voice. 'Hey, I'm not judging.' She said innocently waving her hands as if she was surrendering. 'Good. Now swear you won't tell anyone.' I said as a smile appeared on my face. 'I swear.' She said, putting a hand on her heart. 'Thankyou.' I said as I offered her an earphone, 'You want to listen?' I asked her. She nodded and took the earphone off me happily, 'Thanks.' She said and we listened. _Shake it_ by _Metro Station_ came on and Sonny started dancing and singing to it and I laughed at her energy. I hated to admit it, but she had an amazing voice. She raised her eyebrows as if to say 'Hey, I like this song'. When the chorus came on I sang with her and I did a little bit of crazy head banging just to her amuse her. She laughed crazily at my dancing and I laughed with her. By the end of the song we were in our seats crying with laughter. 'Kids, we're here!' So Random's director said to us as the coach stopped. The others walked past us, looking at Sonny and me, as if we were from another planet. Were we not allowed to enjoy spending time with a person of another show? Obviously not, according to their stares. We unbuckled our belt as we walked off the coach.

Sonny's P.O.V

The vehicle suddenly jumped to a halt then moved again. I opened my eyes alertly and found that I was leaning on somebody's shoulder. I looked around and saw Chad's face looking down at me. Not Good. 'Sorry.' I muttered awkwardly and quickly sat up straight. He smiled at me, 'It's okay. I didn't mind.' Chad said in a warm voice. I smiled back at him and sighed. 'You okay?' Chad asked me. 'Yeah, I just had an amazing dream.' I said and then felt my face go hot. I remembered the dream, and it was so real...

'_Is this okay Baby?' A voice asked me. I nodded, 'It's perfect.' I said as I looked at the beach covered with twinkly lights and a small picnic cover. 'Come on, I want to show you something.' The boy said. I grabbed his hand and followed graciously. He pulled me towards a heart drawn in the sand. I looked down and smiled, 'Will You Marry Me?' The letters spelt inside it. 'Yes.' I whispered and the boy turned to me, 'Thankyou Sonny, you won't regret it. Happy five year-adversary.' He said and kissed me gently. He turned and I saw his face. It was Chad._

Chad's features were confused, 'Doesn't matter.' I said to him. He would not want to know my dream anyway. He laughed, 'Okay then.' 'So what you listening to?' I asked, as I looked at his iPod screen and I smiled at what he was listening to. 'Jonas Brothers. Really Chad really?' I said to him amused. He opened his mouth but then closed it again, 'Yeah.' He sighed. 'Hey, I'm not judging.' I said surrendering with my arms. He smiled at me, 'Good. Now swear you won't tell anyone.' He said seriously. I smirked at him and placed my hand on my heart, 'I swear.' I said. 'Thankyou.' He said and offered me one of his earphones, 'You want to listen?' He asked me. I nodded happily and took it from him. We listened to one of my favourite songs ironically and I sang along and danced. Chad laughed and I raised my eyebrows at him. When the chorus came on Chad was crazy. But in a good way. I had never seen Chad acting so funnily, we laughed with each other until we had tears coming out of our eyes. 'Kids, we're here!' Marshall shouted as the coach halted to a stop. Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora all walked past Chad and I, looking at us like we were aliens. I didn't care, I was having a good time with Chad. Wow, I never thought I would say that, but I just did! We both got up and walked of the coach still laughing with each other. 'I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute, tell them to wait.' Chad said as he slipped away. I nodded, 'Guys, Chad has just gone to the bathroom, he told us to wait.' I said to them. Everyone groaned except Grady who just looked bored and Marshall who nodded. 'Mooo!' My phone said suddenly which made everyone jump. 'Sorry, I just got a text.' I said apologetically. I pulled my phone out and read the text...

_To: Sonny  
Hey, I know this is kinda weird but, Sonny will you go out with me? I would have asked you face to face, but your cast mates looked at us weird when we were just laughing with each other - which was great, may I add, but imagine what they would do if they found out I liked you. And yes, I do like you. Sorry I'm not man enough to face you're cast mates. ;)  
From: Chad  
_  
I stood there with my mouth open until Tawni said, 'Sonny, what is wrong. Has someone just text you like really bad news?' I snapped out of my trance, 'No, no I'm fine. It's nothing.' I said in my high voice. Darn my ability to lie! 'Really?' She asked suspiciously. 'Yep.' I said and texted Chad back quickly.  
_  
To: Chad  
Yes, this is weird. But sometimes you can surprise yourself. So, yes. I will go out with you. I know what you mean about my friends, but we can have secret dates I suppose. Hey, that sounds kind of fun. Oh and Chad, I like you too. P.S. You are man enough, I'd be scared of them too. Hehe X  
_  
I pressed send and smiled. My life was so much better now. I was going on a cruise with my cast mates and my... boyfriend! Eep! Only one bad thing; School. 'What are you smiling about?' Tawni asked. Why did she have to care so much today! 'Oh nothing.' I sighed happily then started to hum. Her eyes lit up, 'That's not just any smile, sigh and hum. You're boy struck!' She shouted to me, a smile appearing on her face. 'Pfft. No I'm not.' I said in my denial voice. She smirked, 'And there is the trusty high voice we have all been waiting for. Speaking of high voices, where's Chad?' Tawni asked. I shrugged so I didn't have to speak again. 'Oh, here he comes now. Let's go Marshall!' She shouted and I suddenly felt nervous. 'Come on Pooper, hurry up, I'm hungry!' Grady said, obviously wanting to get on the boat to eat. 'Coming.' He said behind him and he made me jump. I was so nervous and twitchy. He chuckled at me, 'Sonny.' He greeted me with a wink. 'Chad.' I replied back my face going red. We followed the others onto the boat, staying close to each other. 'Wow, it's so big. And look at the view!' I shouted excitedly. 'There's a shopping mall! Yay!' Tawni screamed happily, clapping her hands and she ran towards a mirror. 'And a buffet!' Grady said as he raced towards the food. 'And there's lots of pretty girls too.' Nico said as he followed a blonde girl. 'And look at that hot tub!' Zora said and dived into it, fully clothed. I laughed shaking my head. 'So what do you like about the boat?' I asked turning to Chad. 'That I'm here with you.' He said with a smile. Not a cocky, Chad-like smile, but a genuine, friendly smile. I smiled back at him, 'That's sweet.' I said. 'So are you.' He replied. 'Cheesy, very cheesy pick up line.' I said with a smirk. 'Yeah, I know.' He said, nodding his head in agreement, 'But its working.' He added. 'Yeah, you're right.' I said to him and smiled. He smiled back, 'I'm going to my room to see if I have a roommate and then un pack my stuff.' He said as he walked away. 'God help them if you do.' I said. 'I heard that!' He shouted to me. I giggled and went to find Tawni. She was where Tawni would always be; in front a mirror. Still. 'Hey Tawns. What number room do you have?' I asked, hoping we would have the same room. She turned round and pulled out her card, '67. You?' She said. 'Oh darn. 65. I'm next door to you. We're gonna be with total strangers.' I said unhappily. 'Yeah, well I suppose we better go and have a look and the rooms and unpack.' She said. 'Okay.' I said to her.

We walked along the corridors, trying to find our room numbers. '61, 63, aha, 65!' I said, reading the door numbers. 'Well, good luck.' Tawni said as both of us opened our doors, 'You too.' I said and stepped into my room with my suitcases and found a girl sitting on her bed reading a science text book. 'Hi, I'm Sonny, I'm you're new roommate.' I said holding my hand out to her. 'Hi, I'm bailey. It's nice to meet you.' She said as she placed her book down to shake my hand. I smiled, 'It's nice to meet you too.' I said. She was a pretty girl; she had curly light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes like mine. 'I am I okay to unpack my stuff?' I asked her. 'Yeah sure. That's my wardrobe and that's yours.' She said gesturing to a large wardrobe. 'Are you sure you don't want the bigger one?' I asked. 'No, I don't mind. Last year I had a roommate who took up loads of room, London, she's called. I feel sorry for whoever has to share a room with her. But thanks anyway.' She said with a smile. 'I know what you mean. I have a friend just like that. And Thankyou.' I replied, returning the smile. I started to unpack my stuff when I heard a knock on the door. 'I'll get it.' Bailey said. 'Okay.' I said, as I carried on unpacking. 'So- Wait, you're not Sonny. Where is she?' Tawni's voice came from the doorway. 'I'm here!' I shouted. 'Please can I come in?' She asked Bailey. 'Yeah, sure.' Bailey said and closed the door behind Tawni. Tawni flopped onto my bed, 'Sonny you have to help me. My roommate thinks I'm a maid! Do I look like a maid to you! _And_ she is hogging all of my closet space!' Tawni whined. I turned to Bailey, 'You're friend?' I asked. She nodded 'Yeah, unfortunately. And – sorry, what's your name?' She asked Tawni. 'Tawni Hart!' She said and swung her arms in the air. 'Well, Tawni, I wish you good luck with London. She'll try to bribe you out of here with earrings and other things like that.' Bailey said to her. 'Ew, I hate her earrings. They're so last year.' Tawni said. Bailey and I laughed, 'Tawns, you're just gonna have to deal with it, so go.' I said and I pushed her out of our room. 'Okay, fine.' Tawni said and walked back into her room.

**I am gonna keep saying the same word over and over...  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REIVEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
Oh yeah and one more thing, REVIEW PLEASE!  
Love you guys and I hope you love my new story!  
Holly - x**


	2. Seeing The Real You

**Disclaimer – All characters belong to Disney.**

**Rating – T  
****  
AU – When Selena Gomez was on Suite Life on Deck she was called Alex Russo, but she's called Selena Russo in this, but everyone that knew her as Alex, knows her, but as Selena. Sorry if I confused you, you'll know what I mean when you read. Hopefully. And she is still a wizard.**

* * *

Sonny With A Suite Chance Of Wizards On Deck L.A – Chapter 2

Previously... _We walked along the corridors, trying to find our room numbers. '61, 63, aha, 65!' I said, reading the door numbers. 'Well, good luck.' Tawni said as both of us opened our doors, 'You too.' I said and stepped into my room with my suitcases and found a girl sitting on her bed reading a science text book. 'Hi, I'm Sonny, I'm you're new roommate.' I said holding my hand out to her. 'Hi, I'm bailey. It's nice to meet you.' She said as she placed her book down to shake my hand. I smiled, 'It's nice to meet you too.' I said. She was a pretty girl; she had curly light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes like mine. 'Am I okay to unpack my stuff?' I asked her. 'Yeah sure. That's my wardrobe and that's yours.' She said gesturing to a large wardrobe. 'Are you sure you don't want the bigger one?' I asked. 'No, I don't mind. Last year I had a roommate who took up loads of room, London, she's called. I feel sorry for whoever has to share a room with her. But thanks anyway.' She said with a smile. 'I know what you mean. I have a friend just like that. And Thankyou.' I replied, returning the smile. I started to unpack my stuff when I heard a knock on the door. 'I'll get it.' Bailey said. 'Okay.' I said, as I carried on unpacking. 'Son- Wait, you're not Sonny. Where is she?' Tawni's voice came from the doorway. 'I'm here!' I shouted. 'Please can I come in?' She asked Bailey. 'Yeah, sure.' Bailey said and closed the door behind Tawni. Tawni flopped onto my bed, 'Sonny you have to help me. My roommate thinks I'm a maid! Do I look like a maid to you! And she is hogging all of my closet space!' Tawni whined. I turned to Bailey, 'You're friend?' I asked. She nodded 'Yeah, unfortunately. And – sorry, what's your name?' She asked Tawni. 'Tawni Hart!' She said and swung her arms in the air. 'Well, Tawni, I wish you good luck with London. She'll try to bribe you out of here with earrings and other things like that.' Bailey said to her. 'Ew, I hate her earrings. They're so last year.' Tawni said. Bailey and I laughed, 'Tawns, you're just gonna have to deal with it, so go.' I said and I pushed her out of our room. 'Okay, fine.' Tawni said and walked back into her room._

SPOV

Tawni and I had unpacked our stuff so we walked down to the sky deck with Bailey and London, Tawni's roommate. 'Do you want a drink?' Bailey asked me as we sat down on some sun loungers. 'Um, yes please. Can I have a chocolate milkshake please?' I said. She nodded then turned to the others. 'Tawni, London?' She asked. 'Can I have a strawberry smoothie.' London said and Tawni just shook her head. 'Okay, I'll be back in a minute.' Bailey said and walked towards the juice bar. I felt a pair of hands come over my eyes and I smiled, 'Guess who?' A familiar voice said. 'Hmm, I don't know. Maybe the greatest actor of our generation.' I said. 'Got it in one.' He said as I giggled. Tawni shot us a suspicious look and I shrugged. A few minutes later Bailey walked back with our drinks, 'Here you go.' She said and handed us them. 'Thankyou.' I said as I took a sip. 'Aw, Sonny, is this your boyfriend?' Bailey said, gesturing to Chad who was stood behind me with his hands on the back of my chair. I choked on my drink and Tawni looked at me suspiciously again, 'No, just a friend.' I said as I cleared my throat and I heard Chad chuckle behind me. 'Oh, sorry.' Bailey said to me. 'No, it's okay. So, do you have a boyfriend?' I asked Bailey as Chad sat down. 'Mhmm, he's called Cody.' Bailey said with a smile on her face. I wished that I could tell all my friends that Chad was my boyfriend, but I knew that that would ruin everything. 'That's nice. So where is he now?' I asked, taking another sip of my drink. 'Oh, he's over there. He's a towel boy.' She said with a little giggle. I looked over and saw a boy with sandy hair like Chad's (Chad's was so much nicer though) and he waved at Bailey, and then walked over. 'Hi, I'm Cody.' He said greeting us all. 'Hi, my name's Sonny.' I said reaching my hand out to him. 'Nice to meet you Sonny.' He said shaking my hand. 'Yeah, you too. And can I just say that you two make a really cute couple.' I said. 'I know.' Cody said as he smiled adoringly to Bailey and then Tawni and Chad introduced themselves.

Soon after Cody had to get back to work so he hugged Bailey and walked away. 'Hey here comes Cody again, but he's changed his clothes.' London said. 'London, how many times do I have to tell you, that's Zack. How can you not remember his name, you have lived with him a lot longer than me.' Bailey said. 'Oh. Oh well.' London said and carried on sunbathing. 'Hey Bailey, who are your new friends?' Zach asked her. 'This is Tawni, Chad and Sonny.' Bailey said gesturing to each of us. 'Hi.' I said smiling. I reached my hand out, like I did with everyone else but instead of shaking it, Zack kissed it, 'Well hello there.' He said winking at me. I laughed and pulled my hand away and in the corner of my eye I saw Chad narrowing his eyes. Ha, he was so jealous! 'So, do you have a boyfriend, Sonny?' He asked in a flirty voice. 'Yes, No, I mean...' I said confused at my words. Tawni looked as confused as I felt. 'Yeah, I get it. You don't wanna be with someone at the moment.' Zack said with a smile. 'Yeah.' I replied relieved that he understood. 'Well, if you ever reconsider, here's my numb- ooh, here's Selena.' Zach said losing focus off me and concentrating on another girl. I turned around and stood there was Selena Russo, the girl who tried Chad and I to admit our feelings to each other. 'Chad.' I hissed and pointed to her. 'Oh no. This can't be good.' He said as she walked over.

'Hey Zach.' She said and smiled to him, 'Still your devious little self?' She asked. Zach grinned and hugged her, 'Yeah, you?' He replied. 'As always.' She said, then she noticed us, 'Sonny! Chad!' She said and smugly walked over to us, 'You two admitted that you like each other yet?' She asked. 'Pfft, what do you mean Selena? Pfft, that's stupid. Pfft.' I said trying to lie and not doing very well. 'Yeah we still don't like each other and we never will.' Chad said in a serious voice. So serious that I actually believed him. 'Yeah.' I said sadly. 'Okay, whatever you say.' Selena said, 'I need to find my brother, he's got my wand...ering thing.' She said, obviously covering a mistake up. 'Bye.' She said and ran off somewhere. 'Did you mean what you just said Chad?' I whispered quietly so nobody else could hear. 'No, of course not.' He whispered back, shaking his head. I smiled, relieved by his words. 'So, who's your roommate?' I asked at a normal volume. He smiled, 'Oh, the one and only Nick Jonas.' He said. 'Ohmigosh! I love him, he's so hot... ' I said, remembering that Chad was my boyfriend, 'I mean, you do know I'm talking about his roommate right?' I said, trying to hide my slip of the tongue. He laughed, 'Nice save. And I thought I was the obsessed fan.' Chad said, with a smirk on his face. I giggled. 'I'm going to explore the boat. You coming?' Chad asked me as he stood up. 'Yeah, sure. Tawni I'm going to look around, I'll see you later.' I said and pulled myself up off the lounger. 'Okay bye.' She said and turned around to talk to London about shoes and clothes. _Maybe they'll get along after all. _We walked around the boat for a few hours until we stopped back at the sky deck again. We sat at a table and talked, 'So, when do you want to go on our first date, M'lady?' Chad asked me. 'I don't know, but as long as I'm with you I'm not bothered.' I said happily. 'Yeah, why don't we go tonight then?' He said. 'Okay then, where are we going to go though, we're on a boat.' I said giggling. 'We could go to a show, I heard there's a cinema room on this boat. Cool or what.' Chad said. I nodded and reached for the drink that we were sharing at the same time as Chad. Our hands touched and electricity ran through me, Chad stroked my hand and I smiled at him. 'The show it is then.' I said and stood up. 'I better go and get ready, I'll see you later.' I said to him as I walked up the stairs towards my room. 'Bye.' He said to me.

I pulled a blue dress out of my closet and it reminded me of Chad's eyes. As I slipped it on I wondered where Tawni and Bailey were. I dialled Tawni's number on my cell and it rang twice, 'Hello?' Tawni's voice sang from the other end. 'Hey it's me, where are you?' I asked her. 'In the small mall. Hey that rhymes! And you'll never guess who with!' She said excitedly. 'Who?' 'Kevin Jonas! Did you know that the Jonas' are on board. Even the bonus Jonas is here somewhere.' Tawni said. 'Okay, well have fun then. See ya.' I said to her. 'Thanks, so where are you?' She asked 'Um, I'm breaking up. I can't hear you!' I said and put the phone down quickly. My phone rang again and I thought it was Tawni, 'I told you I'm breaking up!' I shouted. But Tawni's voice didn't come from the phone; Chad's did, 'What, you're breaking up with me?' He said sadly. 'No, no, I thought it was Tawni and I meant breaking up as in I couldn't hear you.' I said laughing. 'Okay then, listen I can't make it tonight, I've got an interview with Gilroy in ten minutes on the sky deck, he's coming on the ship tonight. I'm sorry.' Chad said. 'Aww, I was looking forward to tonight.' I said sadly. 'I know, but I can't miss this interview, it's important. Everyone is going to see it.' He said. 'You'll never change will you Chad? Work is so much more important than me, and I get that now. The Chad I fell in love with was a gentleman, he was sweet and kind, but this Chad doesn't care about anybody beside's himself.' I said to him. 'Sonny, I'll make it up to you, I promise. I need to go now, bye.' Chad said and put the phone down. A single tear dropped down my face. I didn't know Chad at all, he was just like all the other boy diva's in Hollywood; A player. I decided I would watch the interview and see what he had to say for himself. I wiped my tear away and walked towards the sky deck, ready to watch Chad's interview.

There were lots of people squashed in and I spotted Chad and Gilroy sitting down in front of the crowd. Chad didn't look nervous or scared at all, he had done this lots of times before. 'Okay, people, we're going to start the interview now. 3, 2, 1.' A camera man said and he started filming. 'Hello and welcome to Gilroy TV, today I am on the famous seven sea's high cruise ship with the teen heart throb Chad Dylan Cooper.' Gilroy said and gestured to Chad as all the girls screamed. 'So, Chad. There's been rumours going round that you have been dating a certain funny someone from a certain enemy show. Care to comment?' Gilroy said with greedy eyes as he forced the microphone in front of Chad. 'I don't know what you are talking about Gilroy.' Chad said shrugging his shoulders. 'Well, here's a picture to jog your memory.' A picture of me and Chad flashed onto a screen behind Gilroy, 'Sonny Munroe. Now you know what I'm talking about don't you Cooper.' Gilroy said. Chad expression stayed the same, 'No, I'm sorry, but as you said, rumours. The picture has probably been photo shopped or something. I would never date a random.' Chad said, lying easily. My heart cracked into a million pieces as he spoke and big tears fell from my eyes. Gilroy scowled and then he saw me and smiled smugly, 'So Chad, would you care if Miss Munroe was, oh I don't know, crying her eyes out.' Gilroy said to Chad still looking at me. I tried to move, but my legs wouldn't move. 'Why would you even say tha...' Chad trailed off as he followed Gilroy's gaze and saw me. 'Well?' Gilroy said, happy to get some gossip. 'Sonny.' Chad said to me in a pained voice, raising his hand as if to reach out to me. 'Forget it Chad. So much for making it up to me. We're over.' I said, my voice cracking and ran to my room to have privacy.


	3. Please Forgive Me

**Disclaimer – All characters belong to Disney. I own nothing except the plot.**

**Rating – T, cos I like the letter T.**

**AU – In a way, this is gunna be like a Glee kinda chapter, so enjoy lol.**

Sonny With A Suite Chance Of Wizards On Deck L.A

Previously... '_There were lots of people squashed in and I spotted Chad and Gilroy sitting down in front of the crowd. Chad didn't look nervous or scared at all, he had done this lots of times before. 'Okay, people, we're going to start the interview now. 3, 2, 1.' A camera man said and he started filming. 'Hello and welcome to Gilroy TV, today I am on the famous seven sea's high cruise ship with the teen heart throb Chad Dylan Cooper.' Gilroy said and gestured to Chad as all the girls screamed. 'So, Chad. There's been rumours going round that you have been dating a certain funny someone from a certain enemy show. Care to comment?' Gilroy said with greedy eyes as he forced the microphone in front of Chad. 'I don't know what you are talking about Gilroy.' Chad said shrugging his shoulders. 'Well, here's a picture to jog your memory.' A picture of me and Chad flashed onto a screen behind Gilroy, 'Sonny Munroe. Now you know what I'm talking about don't you Cooper.' Gilroy said. Chad expression stayed the same, 'No, I'm sorry, but as you said, rumours. The picture has probably been photo shopped or something. I would never date a random.' Chad said, lying easily. My heart cracked into a million pieces as he spoke and big tears fell from my eyes. Gilroy scowled and then he saw me and smiled smugly, 'So Chad, would you care if Miss Munroe was, oh I don't know, crying her eyes out.' Gilroy said to Chad still looking at me. I tried to move, but my legs wouldn't move. 'Why would you even say tha...' Chad trailed off as he followed Gilroy's gaze and saw me. 'Well?' Gilroy said, happy to get some gossip. 'Sonny.' Chad said to me in a pained voice, raising his hand as if to reach out to me. 'Forget it Chad. So much for making it up to me. We're over.' I said my voice cracking and ran to my room to have privacy.'_

SPOV

I led on my bed, crying the tears I had left. 'Are you sure you don't wanna talk?' Bailey asked for the third time. 'Yeah, I'm sure.' I said and wiped the tears away. 'I suppose we better get to class.' I said as I stood up off my bed and fixed myself. 'Yeah, okay.' She said warily and we walked out of our room. 'What lesson do we have?' I asked her. 'Music.' She replied. 'Oh, I like music.' I replied a little happier than before. 'Oh trust me, after this class, you will hate it.' She said and we walked into a large class room. 'Ladies take a seat. You're late.' Our teacher said and everybody turned to look at us. I saw Chad sat at the front of the class next to Justin Russo, Selena's brother. He looked at me, so apologetically, that I nearly forgave him. I had to be strong and get over him, or at least make him think I had. I glared back and turned away to take a seat. 'Now class, we will be having a lesson on singing. You will express your feelings through song!' The teacher exclaimed. 'Now find yourself a space and choose a song. I will be asking for volunteers to sing in twenty minutes.' She said and we all split around the room. I could feel Chad's stare all lesson, but I just had to ignore him. I smiled as I thought of the perfect song to sing, a perfect song to express my emotions. The teacher clapped, 'Your twenty minutes is up, would anybody like to volunteer?' She asked the class. I shot my hand in the air enthusiastically. 'Alright, we have a taker, and you are?' She asked me. 'Sonny.' She nodded, 'Very well Sonny, take it away.' She said and gestured to the stage. I climbed up and stood behind the microphone.

_You speak to me, and in your words I hear a melody,  
__But in the twilight it's so hard to see, what's wrong for me.  
__You can't resist, until you give the truth a little twist, as if you're going to get away with this,  
__You're not sorry.  
__  
I can't believe I fell for this.  
__I fell through the hole, down at the bottom of your soul,  
__didn't think you could go so low.  
__Look at what you did,  
__You losing me is what you've won, got me planning to go solo.  
__Solo!_

_You sing to me, too bad you couldn't even stay on key,  
__If you're life is such a mystery, why don't you just stick to acting.  
__Oh, here we go again, you couldn't find my number until when,  
__You thought that you could get to my best friend.  
__Without a script, you're game is lacking._

_I can't believe I fell for this!  
__I fell through the hole, down at the bottom of your soul,  
__Didn't think you could go so low.  
__Look at what you did,  
__You losing me is, here's what you've won,  
__got me planning to go solo. Solo!_

_I'd rather go to a party alone,  
__Than have to walk around with you on my arm,  
__Now that I'm proud to admit that we're done,  
__Good luck trying to find me!_

I sung on the stage with attitude and expression. Nobody knew the true meaning of the song, except two people. Me and Chad. I glared at him one last time and hopped off the stage. 'Very good Sonny. Who's next, I'd hate to follow that.' The teacher said, 'Me.' Chad said and jumped onto the stage before she could reply and adjusted the microphone, 'Can I just say that, if you love something, don't let it go. I dedicate this song to the most special person in my life.' Chad said while everybody looked confused, 'Sonny.' He said and started to sing.

_Can't blame you, for thinking  
That you never really knew me at all  
I tried to, deny you  
But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

I thought I was protecting you  
From everything that I go through  
But I know that we got lost along the way

Here I am, with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make  
That mistake again  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me

Just know that, I'm sorry  
I never wanted to make you feel so small  
A story is, just beginning  
We'll let the truth break down these walls  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
And every time I think of you  
I think of how you pushed me through  
And showed me how much better I could be.

He finished the song and I stood there speechless. In a good way. 'Sonny, I am so sorry, you have to forgive me. Please.' He begged. 'The press think I'm a joke Chad.' I muttered. 'They don't know anything, but you do. And you know that I- I've never said this to a girl before Sonny, but I love you.' He said simply. I heard Bailey 'aw', Tawni 'ha', and the others 'ew'. I smiled at my friends reactions, 'I don't know what to say...' I mumbled to Chad. He leaped of the stage and held my hand, 'How bout yes.' He said, with pleading eyes. 'To what?' I asked. 'A second chance.' Chad whispered. I nodded, 'Okay.' I said. Chad pulled me in for a hug, 'Thankyou Sonny. You won't regret it.' He stuttered. 'I better not do.' I said and hugged him back. 'Okay, enough of the lovey dovey stuff. We are in class here.' Our teacher said impatiently. 'Sorry.' I mumbled and sat down quickly, but next to Chad. He smiled and held my hand as the teacher started to talk again. 'I love you.' He mouthed to me. I smiled, 'I love you too.' I whispered.

**Sorry, it was so short. You like ? Hope ya did, please, please, please review! I love you guys!**

**Holly - x**_  
_


	4. Together

**I am so sorry I haven't updated for, like, ages! Can you all forgive me? Here everyone can have a virtual cookie, I made them myself! **

***Hands out virtual cookies* Okay, now I'm forgiven, please enjoy the chapter! :)**

After music class had finished, Chad and I walked to the door holding hands, not caring what anyone else thought of us.

'So, you two are together, huh?' Selena said to us smugly, putting her hand on the wall, stopping us from getting out.

Chad shrugged, 'Yeah, what's it to you?' He said and flashed a smile to me. He made my cheeks burn a little and I smiled back to him.

Selena smiled to both of us, this time in a kind way, 'I told you so.' She muttered and moved her arm to let us through.

I laughed and Chad looked at me wonderingly as we walked towards the sky deck.

'What?' I asked him, thinking I had something in my teeth. 'I love you're smile, you're so cute.' He complimented me simply, which resulted in another, full, blush.

'Stupid cute.' He muttered to himself. I smiled at him brightly, butterflies in my stomach. 'You want to try our first date? Again.' Chad suddenly asked me.

I nodded enthusiastically to him. 'Well, good.' He replied. 'Good.' 'Fine.' 'Fine.' 'So are we good?' He asked me, gently moving a piece of hair that was in my face, behind my ear.

'Oh, we're so good.' I replied dreamily, staring into his blue eyes. We both leant forward a little, when Chad quickly pulled away. 'Um, I gotta go. I'll see you later.' He said and walked away from me.

I frowned. Did I have bad breath or something? I put my hand over my mouth and blew out my breath. Minty fresh. It wasn't that then.

Maybe he hadn't kissed anyone before. Hah! I'd seen him lots of times kissing girls. So it definitely wasn't that. What was it then? Does he actually like me?

But he said he loved me didn't he? He apologized and sung a song for me. In front of all my friends, may I add. I sighed and tried to get the thought out of my head.

'Which one?' Tawni asked me, holding two dresses up, that were identical except for the colour; one was a bright pink and the other was a baby blue colour.

'Um, I like the blue one.' I said absent-mindedly. Tawni nodded seriously, 'That deals with that then.' She said and slipped the blue one back in her wardrobe and gave me a smug smile.

To be honest I didn't really care if Tawni cared about my judgement, I had Chad on my mind. Tawni plopped down next to me, 'What's up Sonny?' She asked me.

I looked up and met her gaze, 'Chad.' I said in one word, knowing that would explain a lot. 'What's he done now?' She asked me curiously.

'It doesn't matter, he's just being Chad, you know.' I said to her with a small smile. She raised her eyebrows, 'You sure?' She asked me.

I nodded and picked up my cell phone, 'I think I'll ring him now. Thanks for caring Tawni.' I said to her. Tawni looked shocked, 'C-caring? Me? I don't care.' She said.

I laughed a little and walked out of Tawni's room, then hit Chad's speed dial. 'Hey Sonny.' Chad's voice came from the other line, sounding a little down.

'Hi,' I said with a smile, at least he wasn't ignoring me, 'What's wrong?' I asked him. 'My mom-' His voice cracked and he didn't carry on speaking.

'Chad?' I said to him, waiting for a reply. I heard him take a deep breath, 'How 'bout you just come to my room.' He said quietly. I nodded to myself, 'Okay I'll be right there. Bye.' I replied.

I knocked on Chad's door and whispered, 'Chad, are you in here?' I heard movement inside the room and the door opened, 'Yeah.' Chad replied to me. Was it me, or did he look like he'd been crying.

Nah, Chad Dylan Cooper never cried. Right? He pulled me inside gently and closed the door behind him. 'Chad? What's wrong?' I asked him, looking deep into his eyes, as I sat on the bed with him.

He looked up to meet my gaze and I saw a tear roll down his face. 'Sonny, my mom-' He started to say. He shook his head, obviously he couldn't go on, and looked at the floor.

'Chad, look at me.' I said in a soothing tone as I turned his head so he could face me. 'She's- she's. Dead.' He whispered, more tears falling now. My breath hitched in my throat.

I hugged him close to me and closed my eyes, 'Sshh, it's okay Chad.' I said to him, realising I was crying too. His pain just made me feel pain.

He tightened his grip around me, 'Don't leave me Sonny. Please.' He pleaded into my shirt. 'I won't, I promise you.' I replied hugging him closer, if that was even possible.

**Please review and tell me all ya thoughts! Love you people! Thankyouu :)**

**Holly - xx**


End file.
